ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Xena (Character)
is a secondary Ultra from Ultraman One (Series), creating his human form known as Haruto Kenki. Xena, alongside One and Giga were irreplaceable friends and founded the term "Elite Warriors". History Past Xena's parents died since young, he was entrusted to an unknown couple by Zero and Zeth. He entered elementary school and met Ultraman One and Giga, and becomes best friends with and lived independently since his graduation. At one point of time, Xena was training with his childhood friends, but a trap was schemed by the revived Belial. Xena and One were saved from being sucked into another universe with Giga's sacrifice. As a result, Xena ended his friendship with One, who was condemned for his carelessness and went for meditation but eventually reconciled with One after seeing his redemption, vowing to find Giga together. Both of them joined the Space Garrison and becoming the youngest Ultra Warriors at that time. Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! In this movie, Xena participated in the battle against Belial and his forces. Xena awakens the essences of Ultraman Uzone and ending the same calamity threat. Ultraman One (Season 1-3) Xena eagerly supported One's decision to venture towards Earth and aided his childhood friends in the first battle against Spider Zetton, who almost ended the life of One and his human host, Otari after defeating the Darklops during his journey and during his apparent absence, Xena reunited with his long-lost friend Giga and assisting One with freeing the corrupted Leo and Ultraseven from an unknown corruption and after saving the planet from the rampaging Armored Eight King, Xena recuperated from his injuries back home. During his return, Xena safeguarding his reputation to humanity after defeating his imposter, the geist version of himself and foiling Treedon's plans from terraforming the entire Earth and was joined by One Darkness, now under the alias "Ultraman Kato" against the threats of Spider Zetton Giganto and Hell-Death but everyone was relentlessly defeated when the true antagonist Belial descended, who demonstrated his fearsome power through Ultraman Zero Darkness after forcibly taking control of Zero. Refusing to lose hope, everyone managed to recover their light after freeing Zena Wakura from Belial's control and not wanting the sacrifice of Kato to be in vain, Xena raged an intense battle with the revived geist clone while One handled Belial himself and Zero returning home to deal with the Darkclops and finally destroyed Xena Geist. With everything over, Xena departed for the Land of Light with his childhood friends and was glad that Kato remained well alive, who decides to explore space. Subsequent History In Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, Xena arrived with his allies and battled against Emperor's forces and overseeing One and Reuz defeating the Undead Ultra. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption 5 years later, Xena returned to Earth after Lila was mysteriously abducted and joining One, alongside Giga but both of them were crucified by Alien Temporer and Alien Nackle and pleaded One to conserve his energy instead of saving them, who destroyed both aliens in rage. Xena was later freed with the arrival of Zero and succeeded in freeing One from the dark influence after fusing into Ultraman Seminar for the first time with Giga, who returned the deed with saving Lila from corruption fate. Afterward, Xena joined his childhood friends against the antagonist, who just defeated Zero and the trio seemingly fought an evenly matched battle against Virus but Xena completely devastated his energy in a final effort to end Virus, who become Fusion Virus after merging with The Dark Matter and carried on with turning Earth into a wasteland. Not intending to give up, Xena renewed his friendship with One and Giga and giving birth to an entirely new Fusion Ultra, Contrast who was capable of effectively countering the enhanced powers from Virus and through a difficult battle, Virus was destroyed in the resultant battle. Xena had a final celebration after the climactic fight and giving One and Lila his blessings during their marriage before returning back to the Land of Light. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Many centuries later, Xena and his allies visited Scorpio Nova Universe and meeting Cure and Genesis Messiah. He fought against SnakeWheel and killed Ex-Elemental Tanothor with Contrast's power once again and saved Dark Sceptor before fighting a Soulless Copy of himself. Being aware that One could defeat Virus, Xena returned home early in preparation for Evil Messiah's threat and joining forces with the Scorpium Ultras in the fifth season against Evil Messiah but was easily overpowered by the evil deity. Reviving from his defeat, Xena witnessed One Hexagonal and Cure Ocean emerging victorious in the battle. Before leaving, Xena was warned by the returning Virus with an upcoming threat. In Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) during Ultraman Geed: The Prologue, Xena fought against Belial’s army but failed in stopping the Crisis Impact until King’s restoration. Ultraman Orb the Movie: Wrath of Zodiac Beast! Xena's character arc will be concluded in this movie. (TBA) Profile Appearance Xena is mainly red colored with yellow markings, as well as vector-like silver stripped protectors, diamond forehead gem and Color Timer. *'Transformation Item': Xena Brace. **'Process': TBA *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t *'Brute Strength': 120,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Jumping Height': 750m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknesses': Xena is vulnerable to the cold temperatures and can only operate on Earth for three minutes. Body features *'Color Timer': His energy measure device, blinking when Xena's weakened. *'Ultra Armor': Xena's Ultra Armour is resistant against fire and lasers. *'Beam Lamp': His Beam Lamp is diamond shaped. *'Protectors': Refer to above. Forms - Armour= Armour Armor Form, his second form, Xena can conjure a piece of armor through the power of matter. He now posses an armored and powered protectors around his body. This forms grants Xena stronger attacks. *'Grip Strength': 50% greater than Normal Form *'Brute Strength': 50% greater than Normal Form *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 860m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4.5 :; Physical *'Enchanced Chop': Enhanced karate chop attack, flames are seen. *'Enchanced Kick': Enhanced karate kick attack, flames are seen. *'Enchanced Punch': Enhanced karate punch attack, flames are seen. *'Durability': With an Armour, Xena Ultra Armor and Protectors is more hardened and solid, allow him to withstand any forms of attacks without much trouble but not the strongest attacks. *'Rocky Punch': A punch attack with Xena hands covered with rock. *'Rocky Kick': A kick attack with Xena legs covered with rock. :; Special Moves *'Marine Xenium Ray': A more powerful version of Xena Cannon that is rainbow in colour. L style beam. *'Xena Slash':An energy slash. *'Xenium Lacter': An unnamed technique where Xena covers himself in an aura of light that is used to purify Ultraman Lava. :; Weapons *'Xena Advanced Blade': A more powerful version of the Xena Blade, now Xena can conjure two lightsabers from his both hands. }} Trivia *Like One and Giga, Xena rejected the offer of becoming an "Ultra Brothers". Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)